I don't know why
by Lili76
Summary: Song fic basé sur I don't know why de Imagine Dragons.


**«I Don't Know Why» Imagine Dragons**

(Verse 1)

 **We could be strangers in the night**  
 _Nous pourrions être des étrangers dans la nuit_

Souvent, en regardant la femme endormie à ses côtés, il repensait à leur rencontre. Ils auraient pu rester des étrangers. Elle aurait pu le détester encore aujourd'hui.  
Il pensa que sans elle, la guerre aurait été plus difficile à supporter.

 **We could be passing in the shadows**  
 _Nous pourrions passer dans l'ombre  
_ **We couldn't be closer if we tried  
** _Nous ne pourrions pas être plus proches même si on essayait_

Ils s'étaient trouvés. Grâce à un troll des montagnes. Gigantesque. Ils étaient devenus amis en premier lieu. Inséparables. L'ombre de la guerre et du danger qui planait sur eux avait renforcé leurs liens.

 **When we're caught in the headlights**  
 _Lorsque que nous sommes à découvert dans les lumières  
_ **We could be faces in the crowd  
** _Nous pourrions être des visages dans la lumières_

Maintenant que tout était terminé, la nuit permanente de la guerre s'était dissipée pour laisser la place à une aube pleine de promesses. Ils avaient été quelque temps sous les feux des projecteurs, puis les choses s'étaient tassées. Maintenant, ils étaient des visages anonymes dans la foule, profitant du retour de la lumière dans le monde de la magie.

 **We could be passing in the shadows**  
 _Nous pourrions passer dans l'ombre_  
 **Loving the risk of being found**  
 _Aimant le risque d'être trouvé_  
 **When we're caught in the headlights**  
 _Lorsque nous sommes à découvert dans les lumières_

Lorsqu'il contemplait la femme endormie à ses côtés, il sentait parfois un pincement de nostalgie en pensant à toutes leurs aventures et à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.  
Il aimait la paix retrouvée, mais parfois... Parfois, le danger lui manquait. L'excitation de savoir qu'on risque sa vie, l'excitation d'être poursuivi...

(Pre-Chorus)  
 **Dangerous**  
 _Dangereux_  
 **Your love is always dangerous**  
 _T'aimer est toujours dangereux_

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter ses sentiments. Et cette femme... Cette femme-là, elle était exceptionnellement courageuse. Pourtant il la suivait toujours, même s'il savait que ce serait dangereux.

 **And now I'm lost in us**  
 _Et maintenant je suis perdu en nous_

Aujourd'hui, avec la paix retrouvée, il pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Elle était devenue un élément vital de son quotidien. Si chère à son cœur...

 **We're living in a lying trust**  
 _Nous vivons dans une confiance mensongère_

Rien n'a vraiment changé. Il la suivrait au bout du monde. Il se rappelait comment adolescent, il imaginait que rien ne pourrait leur arriver, juste parce qu'ils s'aimaient. La force de leurs sentiments naissants allait les sauver. Sans aucun doute.

(Chorus)  
 **I don't know why**  
 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But I guess it's got something to do with you**  
 _Mais je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi_  
 **To do with you**  
 _A voir avec toi_  
 **I don't know why**  
 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But I guess it's got something to do with you**  
 _Mais je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi_  
 **To do with you**  
 _A voir avec toi_

Il n'avait jamais compris comment il avait pu en arriver là. Amoureux à en crever. Dépendant de sa présence, de son odeur, de son corps.  
Elle était son tout, son univers.

Elle était exceptionnelle, c'était peut être pour ça ?  
Elle était belle à sa façon. Différente des autres filles. Tellement plus intéressante.

(Verse 2)  
 **I was a faking alibi**  
 _J'étais un faux alibi_  
 **Trading the truth in for a lie, oh**  
 _Tu troquais la vérité contre un mensonge, oh_

Tous les deux ils avaient été particulièrement doués pour nier leurs sentiments. Pour s'ignorer, préférant se déchirer plutôt que de s'aimer. Oubliant parfois que l'enjeu était plus important que leurs vies même... C'était la guerre après tout.

 **We were the essence of desire**  
 _Nous étions l'essence même du désir_  
 **And we're caught in the headlights**  
 _Et nous étions à découvert dans les lumières_

Mais leur attirance était visible pour tous. Leurs amis réprimaient des soupirs agacés devant leurs disputes ou leur jalousie. Ils se frôlaient pour mieux s'éloigner. Se désiraient pour mieux se fuir.  
Ils étaient vraiment doués pour ignorer les évidences...

(Pre-Chorus)  
 **Dangerous**  
 _Dangereux_  
 **Your love is always dangerous**  
 _T'aimer est toujours dangereux_

Il avait pris conscience qu'il pouvait en mourir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.  
Il n'avait jamais aimé comme ça.

 **And now I'm lost it hurts**  
 _Et maintenant je suis perdu, ça me blesse_  
 **We're living in a lying trust**  
 _Nous vivons dans une confiance mensongère_

Il avait passé des nuits blanches à se convaincre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Il y avait la guerre.  
Ils ne savaient pas de quoi demain serait fait. Tellement de choses pouvaient basculer sans qu'ils ne puisse rien y faire.

(Chorus)  
 **I don't know why**  
 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But I guess it's got something to do with you**  
 _Mais je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi_  
 **To do with you**  
 _A voir avec toi_  
 **I don't know why**  
 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But I guess it's got something to do with you**  
 _Mais je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi_  
 **To do with you**  
 _A voir avec toi_  
 **I don't know why**  
 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But I guess it's got something to do with you**  
 _Mais je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi_  
 **To do with you**  
 _A voir avec toi_  
 **I don't know why**  
 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But I guess it's got something to do with you**  
 _Mais je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi_  
 **To do with you**  
 _A voir avec toi_

Parce qu'elle était elle, il avait fini par succomber. Quand le danger était devenu oppressant, il s'était jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser, mettant dans son baiser désespéré tout son amour pour elle.  
Loin d'être fâchée contre lui, elle lui avait répondu avec la même urgence, lui ouvrant tout un avenir de promesses.

(Bridge)  
 **Tell me that you love me**  
 _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes_  
 **Tell me that you love me**  
 _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes_  
 **Tell me that you love me**  
 _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes_  
 **Tell me that you love me**  
 _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes_  
 **Tell me that you love me**  
 _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes_  
 **Dangerous**  
 _Dangereux_  
 **Tell me that you love me**  
 _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes_  
 **Tell me that you love me**  
 _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes_  
 **Your love is always dangerous**  
 _T'aimer est toujours dangereux_  
 **Tell me that you love me**  
 _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes_

Malgré le danger, ils avaient succombé. Ils avaient finalement vu l'évidence.  
Ils avaient été les deux seuls surpris, tout le monde savait, bien avant eux.

(Chorus)  
 **I don't know why**  
 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **I don't know why**  
 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But I guess it's got something to do with you**  
 _Mais je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi_  
 **To do with you**  
 _A voir avec toi_  
 **I don't know why**  
 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But I guess it's got something to do with you**  
 _Mais je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi_  
 **To do with you**  
 _A voir avec toi_  
 **I don't know why**  
 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But I guess it's got something to do with you**  
 _Mais je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi_  
 **To do with you**  
 _A voir avec toi_  
 **I don't know why**  
 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But I guess it's got something to do with you**  
 _Mais je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi_  
 **To do with you**  
 _A voir avec toi_

Oui. Elle était extraordinaire. Chaque jour de leur vie, il voulait se réveiller un peu avant elle, pour pouvoir la contempler alors qu'elle dormait.  
Sur le ventre, torse nu, le drap posé sur ses reins cachant ses fesses.  
Une main levée à hauteur de sa joue, l'or de son alliance scintillant doucement.

Son visage paisible entouré de ses cheveux toujours aussi fou. Ses paupières fermées, cachant un regard noisette qui pouvait l'entourer d'amour ou lui promettre mille tourments.

Elle était son tout, son unique raison de vivre.  
Hermione.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Ron sourit à sa femme, le cœur battant, amoureux comme au premier jour.


End file.
